gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Sunset
.]] Sunset is the daily disappearance of the sun below the horizon as a result of the Earth's rotation. The atmospheric conditions created by the setting of the sun, occurring before and after it disappears below the horizon, are also commonly referred to as "sunset". In astronomy the time of sunset is defined as the moment the trailing edge of the sun's disk disappears below the horizon in the west. Due to refraction of light in the atmosphere, the ray path of the setting sun is highly distorted near the horizon making the apparent astronomical sunset occur when the sun’s disk is already about one diameter below the horizon. Sunset should not be confused with dusk, which is the moment at which darkness falls, when the sun is about eighteen degrees below the horizon. The period between the astronomical sunset and dusk is called twilight. Occurrence The timing of sunset varies with the time of year and the latitude of the location from which it is viewed. The precise local time of sunset also depends upon each location's precise longitude within a given time zone. Small daily changes and noticeable semi-annual changes in timing of sunset are driven by the axial tilt of Earth, the spherical shape of the Earth, and the planet's movement in its annual orbit around the sun. Some apparent anomalies exist however, the main one caused by the Earth's axial tilt and the Earth's elliptical orbit. In the Northern Hemisphere, the earliest sunset does not fall on the winter solstice around December 21, but instead it occurs earlier in December. Likewise, the latest sunset does not fall on the summer solstice around June 21, but instead it happens later in June or in early July, depending on one's latitude. The same phenomenon exists in the Southern Hemisphere except with the respective dates being some time before June 21 in winter and some time after December 21 in summer, possibly in January of the following year. For one or two weeks surrounding both solstices, both sunrise and sunset get slightly later or earlier each day. Even on the equator, sunrise and sunset shift several minutes back and forth through the year, along with solar noon. This effect is plotted by an analemma.Starry Night Times - January 2007 (explains why Sun appears to cross slow before early January)the analemma, elliptical orbit effect. 'July 3rd to October 2nd the sun continues to drift to the west until it reaches its maximum "offset" in the west. Then from October 2nd until January 21, the sun drifts back toward the east' Due to Earth's axial tilt, whenever and wherever sunset occurs, sunset is always to the northwest from the March equinox to the September equinox, and to the southwest from the September equinox to the March equinox. Sunsets occur precisely due west on the equinoxes, and the duration of day and night are approximately equal on the equinoxes for all viewers on Earth (precisely 12 hours if measured from the geometric (unrefracted) centre of the sun). As sunrise and sunset are calculated from the leading and trailing edges of the sun, and not the centre, the duration of "day" is slightly longer than "night". Further, because the light from the sun is bent by the atmospheric refraction, the sun is still visible after it is geometrically below the horizon. The sun also appears larger on the horizon, which is another optical illusion, similar to the moon illusion. Colors The intense red and orange hues of the sky at sunrise and sunset are mainly caused by scattering of sunlight by dust particles, soot particles, other solid aerosols, and liquid aerosols in the Earth's atmosphere. These enhanced red and orange colors at sunrise and sunset are mathematically explained by the Mie theory or the discrete dipole approximation. When there are no particulates in the troposphere, such as after a big rain storm, then the remaining less intense reds are explained by Rayleigh Scattering of sunlight by air molecules. Sunset colors are typically more brilliant and more intense than sunrise colors, since there are generally more particles and aerosols in the evening air than in the morning air. Nighttime air is usually cooler and less windy, which allows dust and soot particles to settle out of the atmosphere, reducing the amount of Mie Scattering at sunrise. The reduced Mie Scattering correspondingly reduces the amount of red and orange scattered light at sunrise. Sunrise color intensities can however exceed sunset's intensities when there are nighttime fires, volcanic eruptions or emissions, or dust storms to the east of the viewer. A number of eruptions in recent times, such as those of Mount Pinatubo in 1991 and Krakatoa in 1883, have been sufficiently large to produce remarkable sunsets and sunrises all over the world. While ash and soot from volcanic eruptions tends to mute sunset colors when trapped within the troposphere, when lofted into the stratosphere, thin clouds of tiny sulfuric acid droplets from volcanoes can yield beautiful post-sunset colors called afterglows. A number of eruptions, including those of Mount Pinatubo in 1991 and Krakatoa in 1883, have produced sufficiently high stratospheric sulfuric acid clouds to yield remarkable sunset afterglows (and pre-sunrise glows) around the world. The high altitude clouds serve to reflect strongly-reddened sunlight still striking the stratosphere after sunset, down to the surface. Sometimes just before sunrise or after sunset a green flash can be seen. Selected Papers on Scattering in the Atmosphere, edited by Craig Bohren ~SPIE Optical Engineering Press, Bellingham, WA, 1989 Sunsets on other planets .]] Sunsets on other planets appear different because of the differences in the distance from the planet to the sun and in different atmospheric compositions. Because Mars is farther from the Sun than the Earth is, the Sun appears only about two-thirds the size that it appears in a sunset seen from the Earth.http://photojournal.jpl.nasa.gov/catalog/PIA07997 This article incorporates text from this source, which is in the public domain. Although Mars lacks oxygen and nitrogen, it is covered in red dust frequently hoisted into the atmosphere by fast but thin winds.http://apod.nasa.gov/apod/ap050620.html This article incorporates text from this source, which is in the public domain. At least some Martian days are capped by a sunset significantly longer and redder than typical on Earth. One study found that for up to two hours after twilight, sunlight continued to reflect off Martian dust high in the atmosphere, casting a diffuse glow. See also *Afterglow *Astronomy on Mars *Day length *Diffuse sky radiation *Sunrise equation References External links * Accurate Sun Position Calculator - Sunrise/Sunset times worldwide * Sunsets on other planets (Wikimedia Commons gallery) * Sunrise and sunset calculator * Sunset at your location by Wolfram Alpha * Full physical explanation in simple terms * Excel workbook with VBA functions for sunrise, sunset, solar noon, twilight (dawn and dusk), and solar position (azimuth and elevation); by Greg Pelletier, translated from NOAA's online calculators for solar position and sunrise/sunset * sun.exnatura.org Online sunrise/sunset calendar with interactive location finder * http://www.spc.noaa.gov/publications/corfidi/sunset The colors of twilight and sunset Category:Solar phenomena Category:Earth phenomena Category:Symbols Category:Parts of a day ar:غروب an:Escurexito ay:Jayp'u bg:Залез ca:Ocàs cs:Soumrak da:Solnedgang de:Sonnenuntergang myv:Чивалгома (пертьпельксэнь вал) es:Ocaso fr:Coucher de soleil gl:Ocaso id:Matahari terbenam it:Tramonto he:שקיעה la:Sol occidens lv:Riets lt:Saulėlydis mr:सूर्यास्त ms:Matahari terbenam nl:Zonsondergang no:Solnedgang nn:Soleglad pl:Zachód Słońca pt:Pôr-do-sol qu:Inti yaykuy ru:Закат scn:Scurata simple:Sunset sk:Západ slnka fi:Auringonlasku sv:Solnedgång chr:ᏭᏕᎵᎬ ur:غروب vi:Mặt Trời lặn bat-smg:Saulielėidis zh:日落